Good morning
by ColourVegan
Summary: Random AU fluff. Tony and Jubilee have breakfast on a morning after. Takes place sometime during New Warriors v4. Standalone sequel to "Don't ask for a pat on the head".


**Title:** Good morning  
**Fandom:** Marvel comics/New Warriors AU  
**Characters:** Jubilation Lee (Jubilee/Wondra); Tony Stark (Iron Man)  
**Pairing:** Tony/Jubilee  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summery:** Random AU fluff. Tony and Jubilee have breakfast on a morning after. Takes place sometime during New Warriors v4. Standalone sequel to _Don't ask for a pat on the head_.

**Author's Note #1:** Age wise Jubilee is in her early 20's and Stark in his mid 30's – taking into account the latest incarnation of the characters in the Marvel Universe.  
**Author's Note #2:** Gack! Stranger things have happened (especially in comic-canon) – I think I like the idea of this pairing even better than my old OTP, Gambit/Jubilee!

**Disclaimer:** Marvel and all related characters are trademarks and copyrighted to Marvel Characters, Inc. No money is being made from this. No copyright infringement is intended.

- - -

Jubilee's life was one whingy emo angst attack after another – her parents' death, living on the streets, Logan leaving, exile to Massachusetts and Generation X, Bastion's torture, Logan leaving, Generation X disbanding, Church of Humanity crucifying her and killing Angelo, House of M and the X-Men throwing her out with yesterday's dishwater... Even someone who wasn't paranoid would begin to see a pattern.

And if all that wasn't enough her love life, albeit secret, was one cliché after another – sleeping with the enemy, the devil, opposites attract and so forth.

She didn't honestly know how it had even happened – one moment she was drinking herself to blissful oblivion and the next she wakes up with the hangover from hell and a solid warmth at her back in one of Tony Stark's pied-à-terre.

How many laws of probability had been broken for her and "Mr Initiative" to decide to drown their respective sorrows in the same dingy little bar? How many laws of probability had been broken for them to run into each other a week later – they weren't even drunk when they hooked up the second time, or when they decided to see each other again after that.

The hidden law of a probable outcome had probably taken an extended holiday because the two had, however lightly they seemed to take it , been together for almost two months.

He was a Government sell out and poster boy for the Superhuman Registration Act – she and her team were taunting him and his lackeys at every turn. She shouldn't want to touch him with a seven foot stick if it weren't for hitting him in the face with it – certainly not cuddle up against and snog him, but she'd had a crush on him when she was thirteen and she liked playing with danger.

She was a vigilante and a thorn in the Initiative's side – he was doing his damnedest to bring her and the other New Warriors in. He didn't of course know she was Wondra, the New Warrior's field leader, but he was suspecting something – she was hiding something big from him and he was ignoring it because she had more substance than the usual Barbie dolls he "spent time with" and he could get used to having her around.

.

"G'mornin'," he murmured against her shoulder – his beard tickled her naked skin – she made a small sound in response and sighed when he moved to get up.

"Make me coffee, pretty please?" Jubilee asked hopefully when Tony had both located his boxers and trousers and doned aforementioned clothing articles, sleepily peering up from the mess that was the bed.

"I have to be at the office at eight – if you get up now I'll even make you French toast," he offered while kneeling down next to be bed and pecked her on the nose before padding out to the small kitchenette in the living area.

"Not fair," the young woman stretched and yawned before pulling on her pants and his shirt, collar stained with cherry pink lip gloss – both discarded the previous night – buttoning it up as she followed after him into the adjoining room, "bribing me with food."

"Yes well," Tony smirked as he beat the batter, "you'd be surprised how many women fall for that."

She laughed lightly and walked over to the taller superhuman – leaning against his side as she peeked at the open cookbook in front of him on the counter and quickly counted the ingredients next to it.

"Is this another of those 'I'm so smart, sexy and popular' speeches? Because if it is it's getting old already," Jubilee joked picking up the milk carton, smelled its content and arched an eyebrow, "And you, my dear, is at least not cooking savvy – this milk's gone bad."

"Neither are you, _my dear_," Tony answered back with a small smirk and continued matter of fact, "French toast and Swedish pancakes are among the few recipes that can be made on slightly spoiled milk."

"You're a regular Martha Stewart, aren't you," she countered with another laugh and had to dance away from her lover's mock punch.

"Say that again," he threatened with the frying pan before putting it on the cooker, "and I'll take the toast hostage."

"That's playing dirty!" Jubilee pretended shock and began setting the table.

"I'm well within my rights," he answered shortly, not thinking as he coated a piece of bread in the batter and dropped it into the fryer, "all is fair in love and war I hear."

"As a former weapons developer you have an unfair advantage when it comes to war," she gestured with her coffee cup while choosing to ignore the implications of Tony's slip and he was silently grateful.

"Hff," he huffed and started frying the last of the French toast, "only a rank amateur would use such obvious methods."

"And you, Tony Stark, Master of the Cosmos," Jubilee grinned, watching his bare torso as he finished making breakfast, "have more refined ways to get your ends met?"

"I'm an amazing chef," he replied plainly, "and everyone knows the key to controling women is to get to their hearts through their stomachs."

"Look," his companion giggled, "it's the cliché man of the hour."

"Works every time," he smirked when Jubilee's eyes widened in surprise as she took her first bite.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very arrogant," she asked – receiving an arched eyebrow for her efforts.

"They're just jealous of my sparkling wit, immense intellect, and unmatched good looks," he deadpaned.

"Aren't we all," she snorted amused and took another big bite of the strangely tasty piece of bread.

"You shouldn't feel bad," he joked with a straight face still, "I would never sleep with you if you were a carbon copy of me."

"If I were a carbon copy of you you'd be in trouble," Jubilee laughed, "I would pull practical jokes left and right just for the sake of it."

"You're an evil woman, Jubilation Lee," he said as he leaned over the table and pecked her lips.

"But you adore me nonetheless," she smiled and kissed him back.

"Adore may be a bit strong," Tony decided, "tolerate may be more acurate – suffer may be closer to the truth."

"I know you're lying," she countered and kissed him again before continuing in a sing-song voice: "Tony and Jubes sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"You're insufferable," he rolled his eyes and sat back up with a mock stern expression on his face.

"But you love me."

"Like I love herpes."

- - -

**_Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to comment -_**  
**_an author can't grow without praise or constructive criticism._**


End file.
